


Post Scriptum

by dfqwasthat



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfqwasthat/pseuds/dfqwasthat
Summary: Snippets of Sterek's life after "True Love's Kiss, Attempted, Murder". Probably better after reading the actual thing first, but I'm not telling you what to do.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Post Scriptum

“Where the fuck are the rings?” Derek’s voice boomed throughout the second floor of their house, making Stiles wince. He’d never seen Derek as stressed as today, starting with waking up to him rummaging through their closet because apparently his tie was not the right colour. It hadn’t helped much that all of Derek’s ties varied on a colour range of navy to midnight black.

“Stiles, please keep your fiancé together,” Scott’s tired face popped into the doorway as Stiles tried his best to put his socks on in peace. The guests were arriving and he wanted to greet some of them before Derek had the chance to throw a fit and destroy the wedding.

“I’m coming,” Stiles sighed, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t gotten much of that, barely two and a half hours before Derek woke him up, but he was willing to put up with months of wedding stress crammed into one day if it meant Derek having been calm for weeks beforehand. “Babe, people are arriving, please stop yelling, or at least throw me in a closet where I can’t hear you, if you really have to. Just to be clear, that was a joke, please don’t glare at me like that,” Stiles watched from the doorframe of his study as Derek dug through the drawers in the desk. Stiles had just organised them, but yeah, okay, fine, pointing that out might get his tongue ripped out his face.

“I can’t find the rings,” Derek took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down, having seen the unimpressed look on Stiles’ face. “There’s no wedding without rings,” he pointed out as if Stiles didn’t understand the necessity.

“I’m aware,” the human cleared his throat and shoved his hand into the breast pocket of his tuxedo jacket. “Now, do you mean the rings you put in here for safe-keeping two days ago, or are these different rings we’re talking about here?”

Derek’s sigh of relief made Stiles calmer by about 47 percent. “I hate you,” Derek whispered and kissed Stiles.

“Sure, you do, big guy,” Stiles walked further into the room to make sure most of his things were still salvageable after Derek’s temper tantrum, “now, will you, please, go down and greet someone politely? It would mean the world to me,” Stiles said monotony.

“Sure, boss,” Derek quipped back, cupping the little ornate wooden box on both palms, “Lydia wanted to see you, by the way.”

“Oh my God, can anyone get married without my fucking help for once?” Stiles said dramatically, satisfied at the amused little smirk on his soon-to-be husband’s face, “Like, help me out a little, someone, Jesus.”

It was mid-day, the window from Stiles’ study overlooked the isle and the bluebell arch in the backyard of his and Derek’s house. It looked close enough to wolfsbane from where he was standing. None of Lydia’s family will get the joke, but all the werewolves invited are going to love it. It looked like it was about to rain, but Stiles was more than certain that Jackaline was doing her best to keep the storm clouds at bay.

“The bride wanted to see me?” Stiles came in without knocking. The Elie Saab dress looked like it was made for Lydia, her red lips contrasting the virginal pureness of white lace flowers covering her body. Stiles didn’t know where to look, he was enchanted. One thing was for certain, though. Seeing Lydia Martin in a wedding dress and not freaking out about someone else standing opposite her under the arch made him more certain of marrying Derek than ever.

“Shouldn’t I be losing my mind right now?” She asked calmly.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, slightly taken aback.

“I’m about to get married. Isn’t there usually a big, dramatic questioning of sanity?” her eyes were digging through to his soul.

“In movies, maybe, I don’t think that’s a real thing, though,” Stiles sat on the bed in the guest bedroom, formally named Scott and Jackaline’s room, but they’d gracefully let Lydia have it for the day, “What are you saying, Lyd?”

“I don’t know?” there was finally emotion in her eyes. She looked almost desperate. Desperate to run away, desperate to not get married, desperate to know why she’s not freaking out.

“Doesn’t that just mean that you’re sure?” Stiles asked, leaning an elbow on the bedframe and trying his best to understand why not freaking out has made Lydia freak out so hard.

“No!” Lydia was obviously trying her hardest not to yell, “Because I don’t feel calm and…warm and tingly, and happy to marry Cora!” she clasped her hand over her mouth as soon as she’d said it, understanding what it meant.

Stiles was almost afraid to ask this, but “Lydia,” he started, “what exactly do you feel?”

“Duty,” her voice was small and defenceless, like a lost child’s, “Like I have to marry her because we’ve been through so much, and now we’re too dependent on each other to just leave.” Stiles stayed quiet, he thought this wasn’t his place to interject. He couldn’t convince either of them to stay together, it was none of his business. “Stiles, I don’t know if this wedding should take place.”

“Is there a possibility _this_ is your pre-wedding panic?” Stiles asked, hearing a shy, quiet knock on the door just as Lydia gave him a little shake of her head.

“Oh, sorry,” Cora’s face popped in before either of them had had the chance to invite her in. Even seeing Stiles there, she was reluctant to leave, and Stiles figured it best to let the two of them talk it out. Maybe Cora would have better luck convincing Lydia to do something, whatever it ended up being. God knows she’d been the only one to be able to talk sense into the strawberry blonde for the last few years.

Stiles met a whispering Allison and Isaac when he left the room, her lilac dress a perfect match to his tie. “Is it true?” Isaac asked with no shame, “is the wedding off?” The rooms were soundproofed. That’s the first thing Derek had decided on as soon as he started rebuffing the house, subconsciously allowing the possibility of moving to Beacon Hills at some point, so Lydia and Cora had absolute privacy, no matter how much someone tried to listen in.

“That’s not really our job to figure out, Isaac,” Allison sighed, pacing along the corridor, waiting for her best friend to make the biggest decision of her life behind the door.

“What?” Derek asked, popping his head into their vicinity from the stairs, “What?” he repeated.

“How dare you eavesdrop in your own home,” Isaac said in mock displeasure, making Allison smile, if just a little.

“You wanna talk to your sister?” Stiles suggested, extending his hand to cup the back of Derek’s neck as he came closer, “You might end up convincing her of something.”

“They’ve only been in there for a few minutes, I think we can let them figure this out by themselves,” Allison said, the voice of reason, as always. “Come on,” she took Isaac by the hand and lead him downstairs.

“You mean to tell me I just possibly mingled for no reason?” Derek smirked as Stiles leaned against the wall.

“Your sister might not be getting married to day, what’s up with you?” Stiles’ eyebrows knit together.

“She’s a big girl, she can make her own decisions,” Derek shrugged, “Besides, I’ve always trusted her judgement, especially when it comes to that girl,” he nodded his head towards the door to Scott and Jackaline’s room. “If you were in love with her for years, she must be a keeper.”

“You’re weirding me out with how reasonable you can be sometimes, you know that?” Stiles looked at Derek as if he’d grown a second head.

“God, you love me so much, it’s embarrassing,” Derek rolled his eyes with a laugh, reminding Stiles of something he’d said years ago.

“I do, and it is,” Stiles agreed, as if he’d only now realised it.

There wasn’t a single sound heard from the room where the two brides were in, so there wasn’t probably much screaming happening. Stiles couldn’t figure out whether that was a good sign or a bad one. He knew for a fact that seeing each other before the wedding couldn’t possibly have been a good sign, but maybe werewolves and banshees didn’t buy into that sort of superstition.

Instead, he just watched Derek breathe calmly, looking out the window to their backyard full of people and decorations. Stiles was proud of what he and Cora had pulled, and when Lydia had screamed upon seeing it all for the first time that morning, it was all the vindication they’d needed. Art school had done them a truckload of good, and saved them about eighteen hundred dollars.

“What’s the hang-up?” Melissa asked from the stairs after about ten minutes of nothing but muffled chatter from the first floor of the house, “Your father is running out of things to talk to Lydia’s mother about,” she said to Stiles, “And I’m definitely too amused to help him out.”

“There may or may not currently be a small discussion about whether there is even going to be a wedding in the first place,” Stiles winced.

“As in…” Melissa looked like finishing the sentence was the same as saying ‘Voldemort’, “As in, at all?”

“As in, at all, at all,” Stiles confirmed, turning to watch the door again, as if that would do him any good.

“Alright, well, do I tell everyone something, or-“ Melissa didn’t have the chance to continue, Cora and Lydia came out of the room, Cora wearing jeans and a hoodie, and Lydia – a cream-coloured satin cocktail dress that Stiles was pretty sure was supposed to be her outfit for the party after.

Stiles wanted to say something, but couldn’t, for the life of him, get any words out of his mouth. Derek’s attention was instantly turned to the two, and Melissa just looked at them as if waiting for an explanation, which they all probably had arrived at already.

“We are not getting married today,” Lydia said simply, the use of the word ‘today’ not going unnoticed by Stiles, “It doesn’t feel right to either of us,” she explained before they had the chance to ask more.

By now Scott and Isaac had heard from downstairs and were running up to the second floor, their girlfriends following suit, “What is that supposed to mean?” Scott asked.

“I don’t understand,” Melissa agreed with her son.

“We’re not ready to get married,” Cora shrugged, “we rushed into it, because we thought five years was an appropriate amount of time to know, but…” she trailed off, looking to Lydia with a calm smile.

“It’s not enough for us,” Lydia smiled back.

Stiles couldn’t exactly wrap his mind around this. He understood a relationship falling apart, but he could not comprehend how cancelling a wedding on the day it was supposed to take place made them both so calm. “Lydia, I’ve seen you make five year plans ever since our junior year in high school, excuse me for not understanding how the fuck this is so simple to you right now,” his voice grew louder by the end of the sentence, making Derek react instantly and place his hand on the back of his neck.

“Because we know it’s the right thing to do,” Lydia smiled, “we just know.”

“So there’s not going to be a wedding?” Jackaline looked confused and a tad disappointed.

“Now that,” Cora started, walking back into the room and grabbing something from Lydia’s bag, “does not have be true.”

 _What now,_ Stiles found himself thinking. The whole wedding planning had basically fallen on his shoulders for no reason whatsoever, and he was excited to put it past him with a party and a chance to drink it all away. As much as he loved both Lydia and Cora, they were driving him insane, and they had been doing so for almost a year.

It wasn’t enough that they announced their engagement soon after Stiles and Derek had announced theirs, but they had essentially stripped them of their chance to be in the spotlight of the pack for just a little, taken away their moment, and killed any hype Stiles may have had for planning his own wedding, rendering him one nervous breakdown away from grabbing Derek and going to Las Vegas to be married by an Elvis Presley impersonator.

“I had these made a few days ago,” Lydia elucidated, watching Cora digging through her terrifyingly large makeup bag before pulling out a small box. “That might have been my sign that this wasn’t going to happen just yet, but I guess I learn ignoring by problems from the best,” she said, looking Stiles right in the eye, not letting anyone miss exactly who she was talking about. “This is for you two,” she smiled as Cora handed him the box.

The two gold rings clashed together as Stiles opened it, Derek’s hand still on the top of his spine. They didn’t look as dainty as the ones Lydia had picked out for her and Cora, but they were shiny and beautiful, and had ‘Sterek’ engraved on the inside of each of them.

“It’s both your names mixed together,” Lydia explained, “I thought it was something Stiles would probably do, let’s be real.”

“What, uh,” Derek couldn’t seem to find words, so he settled on “What?”

“Yeah, same question over here,” Stiles looked back up to Cora.

“You’re getting married today,” Cora whispered and Stiles saw Scott land a heavy, excited pat on Isaac’s shoulder as Allison clasped her mouth in excitement and the warmth of Derek’s hand disappeared from Stiles’ back.

“We’re in the endgame now,” Cora said in the worst Doctor Strange impression ever.

Stiles couldn’t help but look back down at the rings and only then to Derek, who just raised his eyebrows at Stiles, letting him make the decision.

Stiles was still in shock, and his brain was fighting hard to for its way out, if only to make one coherent thought. This was the moment. He could change his life with a snap of his fingers, begin something new and exciting, and who really were they, if not two impulsive idiots? Stiles loved Derek and, unlike Lydia and Cora, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind about wanting to marry the guy.

“All our friends and whatever is left of our families are already here,” Stiles said quickly, brain rebooted and already back in wedding planning mode.

“I basically paid for this whole thing anyways,” Derek added.

“Good food, a band, a pretty arch,” Stiles counted on his fingers.

“We’ve got rings” Derek nodded.

“I’ve got you.”

“I’ve got you.”

“Derek Hale, will you marry me?”

“Fuck yes,” Derek sighed, halfway to Stiles’ mouth as Isaac pulled him away.

“As your best man, I’m gonna have to forbid this until the altar, you’ve already broken the whole not seeing each other beforehand thing,” Isaac said quickly.

“Who made you my best man?” Derek asked, letting himself be pulled further away.

Stiles covered his eyes with his hand, “He’s right, get away from me, you gorgeous bastard.”

“Someone has to tell the guests,” Melissa reminded, an excited smile on her face and tears glistening in her eyes.

“The other best man is on it,” Scott kissed the top of Stiles’ head and dragged Allison and Jackaline along down the stairs.

“I’ll keep him away from Stiles,” Isaac promised, leading Derek to his and Stiles’ bedroom, and Stiles had to fight his brain not to say something cheesy like ‘see you soon’.

“I’ll be right there to make him look better,” Lydia said, “right after I’m done with Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t even dare fight her on this. There was a photographer downstairs. Stiles needed all the help he could get. As he sat down on the bed where he’d found Lydia less than twenty minutes ago, wondering whether her wedding was happening.

She put concealer on him and fixed his hair as his heart rate rapidly picked up. It wasn’t that he was nervous about marrying Derek Hale. Hell, he’d been ready to marry him first time he saw him – in the Sheriff’s station when Derek was sixteen, alone and grief-struck. But the unpreparedness he found himself faced with was a bit of a downer, not to mention the idea of going in front of dozens of people who had showed up to see someone get married to announce his lifelong love for another man.

He knew no one downstairs in their backyard was homophobic. He was well aware of who the first marriage of the day was supposed to join in holy matrimony. Yet the question of what other people thought was always in the back of his head, but it was today and always outweighed by the fact that his boyfriend, fiancé, soon-to-be-husband was a big, strong, mean werewolf. Or, at the least, by the fact that everyone in the town knew broody old Derek Hale, and admired Stiles to some extent for bagging him.

By the time Lydia was done with him, Scott had come back up to keep him from insanity as he waited. They didn’t talk much, especially since Scott was looking at his best friend like a proud mother would, and Stiles had to scoff and turn to watch the woods outside. This room didn’t offer the same view of the isle as the hallway and Stiles’ study, but Stiles found himself relived because of it. He liked the woods outside his house. They were always quiet and calm. He made himself focus on the leaves instead of everything in his head.

A knock on the door got their attention and Cora stepped into the room for the second time that day, now changed into a deep green dress, smiling and calm. “It’s time, handsome.”

Scott thanked her and she disappeared again. “Ready?” he asked.

“I think so,” Stiles’ voice was shaking.

“Ok, listen,” Scott said quickly, taking hold of both Stiles’ shoulders, “you need to stop worrying. I’ve never seen you as happy as when you’re with Derek,” he swore, “I still get freaked out sometimes as to how you even landed him, because I was pretty sure he hates your guts, but I’m incredibly happy for you both, man.”

“I’m not nervous to _marry him_ ,” Stiles huffed, and thanked the heavens that his best friend could practically read his mind, as Scott walked over to the desk as pulled out a bottle scotch.

“The only advantage of being your best friend is getting to stay in this fancy ass house of yours,” Scott handed him a glass, “and having this room.”

“Watch it, Wolfie,” Stiles advised, taking the glass.

“Chug,” Scott instructed and Stiles obliged. “Better?” he asked with a knowing smile. Stiles barely nodded when Scott was already pulling him out the room.

“Derek says he’s not walking down the aisle, and apparently he thinks neither are you,” said Lydia in a rushed manner, brushing out the shoulders on Stiles’ jacket, “so he’s proposing you just meet at the arch.”

“God, I love that man,” Stiles sighed, seeing his father walk into the kitchen to get him, doing that dad thing where he was trying his best to look tough and proud, but was really about to burst into tears. “I swear to God, dad, if you start crying.”

“Oh, shut up for once, will you?” the Sheriff rolled his eyes and pulled his son in for a tight hug. “You take care of that boy, you hear me?”

“Dad, we live a twenty-minute drive from you and Melissa,” Stiles reminded, mostly to make sure he himself doesn’t start crying. Sarcasm was all he had to protect himself in this cruel world. He wasn’t letting that go to waste. Not when there was a chance of walking up to Derek with puffy eyes and a runny nose.

“See you up there,” Scott patted both their shoulders with each hand and walked into the backyard, disappearing from Stiles’ sight. The afternoon was nearing sunset, the golden hour illuminating the trees and making them a warm amber colour. If Stiles didn’t know what magic actually felt like, he would’ve called the sight magical.

As his father clung to Stiles’ arm, leading him along the left side of the guests, Stiles refused to look up. He wanted to see Derek at the end of the line, and he was not going to spoil the view for himself. Lydia may have planned for this to be her wedding, but she was excellent at thinking on her feet and a damn good friend. Everything worked like clockwork.

As soon as Stiles stepped out the kitchen door, the calming piano riffs of ‘Love Of My Life’ by Queen rang softly through the forest. Doing his best no to glimpse at Derek, Stiles looked at the crowd watching him. It was smaller than anticipated for Cora and Lydia, which Stiles felt thankful for, since he didn’t need nor want friends and family that weren’t his own at his wedding. Some of Lydia’s closest relatives had stayed, but Stiles knew them well enough, and some of Cora’s friends had stayed on Derek’s side. There weren’t any disappointed or disapproving faces. It was more than Stiles could ask for.

Cora, Stiles found upon looking forward for once, was the one leading Derek to the arch, kissing his check before letting go of him, just as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills gave Stiles another tight hug, whispering a quick encouragement that Derek _definitely_ heard as well.

And then it was just the two of them.

Deaton showed up out of nowhere, or maybe Stiles was just too preoccupied with watching Derek and the fact that the light blue flowers hanging from the arch enveloped him like a Wolfsbane halo. The golden light made Derek’s eyes look like those of a wolf more than when he jokingly flashed his alpha eyes to Stiles for a second right before Deaton started talking. All Stiles could think was that there was no way this wasn’t a dream.

Stiles couldn’t hear a word. He knew it was a lovely speech and that was all that mattered. He knew he had the rest of his life to look at Derek, but, fuck, if it wasn’t the most gorgeous the Werewolf had ever looked. He was all dimples and bright smiles, actually laughing for a second when Stiles noticed his mouth starting to hang open in amazement.

Stiles noticed Derek’s smile falter at the mention of his family that would have loved to be there, but Stiles just smiled more encouragingly and tightened his grip on Derek’s hands, in return, Derek did the same when Stiles’ mom was mentioned, even though Stiles did his best not to react to it. It didn’t matter. Derek knew anyway.

When Deaton mentioned vows, panic ran through Stiles’ whole body, probably making his heart beat stutter and making Derek laugh again. “Stiles,” Derek went first, the single word uttered as a reminder to calm down, which Stiles had the chance to do, while Derek took a second to gather his thoughts. “First time I saw you, you were trespassing on my property, this exact property, and I feel like I should have taken that as a sign, that weaselling your way into my life would not be a problem for you,” he smirked and took in the crowd’s laughter as Stiles rolled his eyes. “And here we are,” Derek continued, “after years of forcing myself to believe you annoyed me…”

“Great start, babe,” Stiles interjected.

“Shut up,” Derek whispered, making everyone laugh again, “You did that thing you do, and I haven’t been able to keep my mind off you for a second,” he paused again, making Stiles blush and look down for a moment. The guy still had that effect on him. “And, by the way, I love it when you interrupt me. I love you,” Derek leaned back, scrunching up his face as he said “ _so much._ I don’t know how you do it. Every day with you is a Goddamn adventure. Every single day feels like you’re saving my life yet again, and, I guess, in a way, you absolutely are. You’re my rock, Stiles. And now you have to be for the rest of your life, I hope you understand that,” Derek said and Stiles let out a teary laugh, refusing to believe he was crying during his own wedding. “I literally wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you, and I am going to make sure you know how much I adore you every single day. And I’m going to keep appreciating every single sarcastic comment you make forever, especially the ones that are directed towards other people. I’m going to love you so much, you have no idea,” Derek’s smile was about to start quivering and Stiles wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.

“I, uh,” Stiles stuttered when Deaton turned to him, “don’t know how to follow that,” he admitted, making Derek smile wider. “I thought I was supposed to be the writer here, but, my God. I guess it goes to show how much you amaze me. I feel like I learn something new about you every day, and not only because at the beginning I had to drag information out of you,” he shrugged, noticing Cora laugh a sob as she stood behind Derek in his best man’s spot. “There isn’t enough time in the world to express how much I appreciate everything you’ve shared with me, and everything we went through. Especially during that one year,” Stiles remembered, and Derek nodded, “I mean how the hell are we still alive?” he asked, seeing Scott, Lydia and Allison laugh and agree in the corner of his eye. “You’re the best thing I got out of that. You’re the best thing I’ve ever gotten anywhere, you even beat the remote-control race car I got for my seventh birthday, and my dad will tell you, that was the biggest deal in the history of the Universe. At the time. Now that’s all you. I want you to hang out in the study when I write, even though you have better things to do. I want to wake up to you drooling on my pillow every morning. I want you to be my voice of reason every time I’m about to do something stupid,” Stiles giggled, seeing Derek open his mouth, so he said it before his almost-husband had the chance, “which is a lot, I know that. Everyone here knows that. But you ground me. And I will probably need that forever. I vow to never bore you. And I vow to sing to you when you’re sad, even though I know you only like it because it makes you laugh. But I will make you laugh. I’ll do anything for you. Until the day something haunts us down.”

“Until something haunts us down,” Derek repeated, as if agreeing that ‘’til death do us part’ was probably too real for them.

“Cora?” Deaton nudged in his ever-calm voice. Derek’s little sister opened the small box and took out the rings, knowing, probably better than anyone else, which one belonged to who, and handed one to each Stiles and Derek. “May these rings forever remind you of the unending love you share,” Deaton said as Stiles pulled the one Cora had given him onto Derek’s finger. Stiles then watched Derek slip the ring onto Stiles’ finger. “May your life together be blessed with joy and peace,” Deaton continued, knowing as well as the rest of their pack how much those two things mattered when you were a werewolf in the most magical town in Northern America.

“Derek Hale,” Deaton said, “do you take Stiles Stilinski as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in breaking and entering, and other creative forms of crime you probably will not have difficulties coming up with,” he asked, making the Sheriff clear his throat in the front row, “’til something haunts you down?”

“I do,” Derek announced defiantly.

“And Stiles Stilinski, do y-“

“Of course, I do,” Stiles interrupted.

“Well then,” Deaton laughed, “By the power vested in me by the Sheriff,” Deaton continued.

“I’m not sure he can do that,” Stiles whispered.

“We’ll figure it out,” Derek whispered back.

“I have the honour and pleasure to pronounce you married,” his smile was bright and unwavering when Stiles turned to him excitedly, “you may now kiss.”

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles sighed as Derek pulled him in, making Stiles dizzy as everyone applauded in the background, and only making it worse when Derek laughed into his mouth a low, reverberating laugh, making Stiles never want to end the kiss, so when Derek tried to pull away, Stiles kept him close with a hug, unable to look at anyone or anything just yet.

“Hey there, Mister Stilinski-Hale,” Derek murmured into the crook Stiles’ neck.

“Hello, Mister Stilinski-Hale,” Stiles answered with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, have some snippets from after the actual fic. And please do let me know what else you'd like to read from these two.


End file.
